Experimentations and Revelations
by warriors1011
Summary: Annabeth doesn't agree with a website's fact and Percy shows his knowledge of weird and useless facts. Oneshot! Percabeth! After the Giant War.
**Hey guys! Here's a one-shot for you all! I suggest reading my other stories Discoveries and Awkward Moments(which has pretty much the same tone as this fic.) and the second+third chapters of Percy Jackson Holidays as I reference them in this.**

 **Dislcaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. Also, if there is such a UselessFacts . com, all necessary rights to them.**

* * *

 _ **Experimentations and Revelations**_

 _Summary: Annabeth gets bored and looks up random facts then decides to test one. Throughout the test Percy decides to inform her of random facts. One-shot. Goes along with Discoveries and Awkward moments._

* * *

It was about an hour after lunch. Annabeth was scrolling along a website on her new computer(one Percy gave her as a Secret Santa gift) called _UselessFacts . com_ , when she found something she didn't entirely believe.

 _In 10 minutes, a hurricane releases more energy than all the world's nuclear weapons combined._

How in the world was that possible? Sure there was the incredibly strong winds, energy released by condensation of water droplets, heat energy, etc. But was that enough to created more power than all nuclear weapons combined?

Annabeth didn't think so and put the thought out of her mind. But it bugged her the whole day. And followed her.

She went to arts and crafts: They were making stormy paintings. Archery; When they all shot at the same time, it looked like a massive rain of arrows. Monster 101; Typhon was the inspiration for tropical storms called typhoons. Even Sword Combat, the topic had her thinking about it her and made her lose against Malcolm.

At that point Annabeth stormed- _ugh!_ \- out. She was so frustrated and kept delving into her mind to think of all the possibilities, she didn't even noticed her boyfriend loudly trudging through the long grass of Pegasus Meadow. Yes, Pegasus Meadow. Percy had pushed for when he'd heard about the redesigning of Camp Half-Blood and she was very thankful for it.

 _Pegasi have rights too! And they are the noble descendants of Poseidon! They shouldn't be locked up in stables with common normality! They are unique and beautiful creatures! Give them their own space!_

Annabeth smiled when she remembered her boyfriend's passionate speech. It reminded her of the week before when he'd come to her about his brother. He became so protective and outspoken. She admired that. To get so worked up over little details like that, little details she usually took for granted. Keyword there? Usually. In complicated problems, designs, and theories, she noticed everything. Even the fact that the useless fact on that sight had said all the world's nuclear weapons combined.

Shoot!

Laughter erupted beside her in the form of Percy. Her scowl morphed into a face of surprise.

"Percy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Percy just cracked up even more.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said exasperatedly.

He finally composed himself, grinning at her. "You didn't hear me?"

"What? Hear you?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head a bit.

Percy's expression turned from a grin to a downright hysterical laughter.

Annabeth's cheeks turned pink. "Will you tell me why I should've heard you?"

"I was making as much noise as I could!" Percy exclaimed, stilling having his stupid triumphant grin on his face.

Annabeth turned beet red. "Shut up."

He grinned widen and pecked her cheek. "Love you too Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head. Her face was still hot with embarrassment but who cared? All that mattered was this moment with her amazing boyfriend who was the son of Poseidon, extremely loyal, could control water, create hurricanes-

"Dang it! Stupid site, ugly, idiot, stinking…" Annabeth let out a long string of colorful curses both in English and Greek.

Percy turned around to walk in front of her. "Sometimes I forget the amount of cursing that can come out of that beautiful and intelligent mouth of yours."

"Child of Athena, Seaweed Brain." She stated, poking his shoulder. "And like you're any better."

He shrugged. "At least I'm able to hold it in better. You should hear my dad's sailor mouth. It's puts even the most rebellious kid in my school back in place."

Annabeth snorted. "So you then?"

"Oi!"

She laughed. "Kidding, kidding. Calm down."

Percy just 'Hn'ed and went back to walking beside her. "So you have something on your mind?"

"Why do you ask?" Annabeth replied back instantly, her thoughts on the topic that was still plaguing her mind.

"'Cause you lost against Malcolm," Cue glare, "You had a thinking face on when I came over here, and then you start spouting curses for some reason."

"Mmhm. All true." Annabeth said absentmindedly, her mind trying to figure out how to maybe find a way to debunk the fact

"Hey Annabeth~. You going to explain?"

Annabeth sighed. "Alright. I was on this site during free time after lunch-don't worry, I was using the computer you gave me-and found something I believe to be false but was presented as fact. So it has been on my thoughts ever since."

"Ah. What was it?"

"Oh just how hurricanes make a bunch of energy and I want to test it but I don't entirely… know… how…." Annabeth then glanced up at her now 4 inch taller boyfriend. "Hey Percy…."

"Uh oh. I know that voice." Percy slid away a bit. "I am not standing for 6 hours so the Aphrodite cabin can make a statue of me, again."

She punched his shoulder. "Seaweed Brain. That was one time. And it was for your father's temple!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm guessing you didn't see the few kids who were discussing making a _nude_ statue of me?"

Annabeth's eye twitched. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just something about how they would earn a lot of money off selling little figures of me."

Annabeth glared at him hard. He finally crumbled into laughter.

"Okay, okay. That last part is false. But seriously, nothing like that like again right?"

Annabeth begrudgingly let the topic go and rolled her eyes. "Duh Seaweed Brain. Just an experiment."

Percy stopped. "You're going to experiment on me?"

"Sort of? It's more like I'm going to be using you for the experiment."

"Really?"

"Yes Percy! You'll be perfectly safe!" She reassured him. "Now I have to go talk with Leo. See you soon."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she left him standing alone on the edge of Pegasus Meadow to go work on her newest project.

.

Today was the day. After three days of researching, working, and all-nighters, the contraption was ready to go. The experiment would begin in a couple minutes and Annabeth couldn't wait. She was going to show Percy and that stupid website wrong. Percy stood in the middle of the meadow, the pegasi safely in their stables, and Leo was double checking the energy measuring device.

How she couldn't wait. Her maniacal grin probably gave that away though.

"Is it ready?" She asked Leo.

"Yep yep! Ready to run." Leo confirmed, nodding and saluting.

"Turn it on." Then Annabeth called to Percy. "Go ahead and get started!"

He nodded and closed his eyes. Annabeth felt the wind pick up and the smell of rain start to come into fruition. Dark clouds appeared overhead, larger and faster than Annabeth anticipated. Suddenly fear shoot through her. She glanced back at Percy. His body was very tense and he was breathing heavily. Realization come over her. Ever since Tartarus, Percy's powers had become either greater or more unstable. He was constantly trying to reign them in. And now they were starting to go out of control. She could nothing. Unless….

"Percy!" She yelled over the wind. "Relax! Tell me random facts or things you've heard or something."

"What?" Percy yelled back. She repeated her statement. "Are you crazy? I could kill you!"

"Just do it!" She screamed. Leo quietly murmured something about not being killed but Annabeth ignored it.

"Okay, so a group of crows are called a murder." Percy shouted. The hurricane became stronger.

"Keep going!"

"The other day Jason was on a mock trial for stealing-" Percy yelped as his grip on the storm loosen drastically."For stealing Reyna's dogs' toys. He swore on his testicles 'cause that what they did in Ancient Rome!"

Annabeth blinked the rain out of her eyelids, letting the last statement roll around in her head.

Guess you learn something new everyday.

"Oh and the past-tense of dare is durst." Percy yelled, a little strained at the storm's intensity increased.

Annabeth didn't realize he knew that.

"Ignoramus means ignorant or stupid, originating from stupid juries."

She'd have to check up on that one. He kept spouting random thoughts, sayings, facts, happenings, etc. as she and Leo kept the contraption as intact as they could in the massive storm.

"Aphrodite's kids are-ungh!" Percy paused and his hands curled into fists. "How long has it been?" He screamed.

Annabeth looked at watch. "10 and a half minutes! You're good!"

It took about 2 minutes but the storm finally died down. Percy was collapsed in the middle of the meadow, completely exhausted. Annabeth ran over to him, after instructing Leo on how to collect the data. She ignored the latino's eye roll and helped Percy up.

"Did you get what you need?" He asked, leaning on her.

"Hopefully. I'll do the calculations in my cabin. It's late as it is. Come on Seaweed Brain."

"Yo, Leo." Percy called back. Leo looked up. "Thanks for helping out man!"

"No prob!" Leo grinned. "I'll leave the hurricane-energy-1000 in your cabin Annabeth!"

"Thanks!" Annabeth said. Then she and Percy head to his cabin to get him fixed up.

.

Later that night after dinner, a loud screech of frustration came from Cabin Six.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

Percy smirked from his cabin as Annabeth barged in and fell on top of him.

"You win, dang it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review to tell me how I did!**

 **P.S. Yes, all those facts are true. I searched them up myself.**


End file.
